


The Last Arcana

by matamagoyaki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Coffee Shop, Continuation, Dating, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, High School, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kendo, Modeling, Mutual Pining, OC has persona, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective brothers, Revenge, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Smoking, Spoilers, Violence, a lil bit of fluff, i'll try my best to update, living the rich life, suppressed rage, we need some spice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matamagoyaki/pseuds/matamagoyaki
Summary: Behind the mask Io has to wear everyday lies a burning rage for the loss of her freedom she never had the chance to taste. She seeks help, from anyone, really. But she was never keen on holding out her hands, as she was told it is a sign of weakness.Then Akira showed up and took the hands she was adamant in hiding. And until he managed to find his way into the depths of her heart and free her out of her diamond chains, she’s willing to stay by his side and hope for a chance in freedom.-Io Hanazaki, kendo loving, samurai geek, and a full-time model meets Akira Kurusu, coffee enthusiast, ramen lover, and full-time Phantom Thief leader.How will the Wild Card’s fate change when he meets the last arcana?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Rooftop and Cigarettes After School

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfiction after so long and it's my first time posting it here! i intended to try writing some fe3h stuffs but then i got caught in persona 5 and welp here i am
> 
> i'll try to update as fast as i could but i made huge mistake, and that is to start writing like 5 days until the start of new semester ;A; i know, yes, i'm a dumdum
> 
> BUT, i hope this becomes my getaway from college and so i hope i'll be seeing myself here a lot
> 
> enjoy my story! don't forget to comment, give kudos, and subscribe <3

_It was a bloody mess._

_Anybody watching would already know that she was fighting a losing battle. No matter what she does, fighting alone against so many strange creatures is like suicide. She should’ve known things were wrong when she found herself in this unidentified surrounding. She was alone in this dark, chilling, but somehow inviting place._

_"What? That’s all you could do?” One of the creature stood upon her as they prepared for the last attack. “You’re wasting our time.”_

_Now she’s furious._

_Obviously she’s furious at herself for letting things turn south. She was too arrogant, believing that the kendo sword she always hold dear was enough to take down whatever she’s facing. She thought her skills would finally be of use, rather than just a way to kill time and kill her burning rage._

‘Stand up, child.’

_Now she’s starting to hallucinate._

‘Call upon me and I shall give you the power you desperately desire.’

_Great, she’s obviously losing too much blood._

_But the voice is right, she’s desperate. She’s desperate for strength. A part of her still wants to live, at least long enough to stand up to her parents. But that hunger was proven enough for the mysterious voice._

_She wasn’t going down without a fight. Something within her gives her whatever it was that made her stood up. But only to fall back onto the ground because of the piercing pain in her head, making her scream in agony. She felt like ripping her head open, constantly digging on her face. But it didn’t help her any better._

‘Now say my name!’

 _Something -or someone, urging to spill out from her. By instinct, she then ripped the mask from her face that suddenly formed out of thin air. In this process, she was practically screaming, panting, and struggling_. _But she could feel a new power began to flow around her body, something comforting yet dangerous. With this new power she called forward the name that has always been sitting right on the edge of her tongue, finally taking form._

_"Amaroq! Come forth!”_

_-_

**_ 11th April, 20XX _ **

Io woke up with a jolt, sweats dripping down her face and body. Her breath was ragged, obviously uncomfortable with what just happened. She looked outside the window and it was still dark outside. Going back to bed was not a good choice after whatever nightmare she just had.

This nightmare was one she never wanted to remember. A traumatic event, enough to scar her little feeble heart back then. But this was weird, it has been years since her last nightmare, why did it suddenly came back.

She walked to her closet and changed, a jog would be able to clear her mind. Obviously she knows she’s going to have a bad day. Hurriedly she went outside her room and into the kitchen, scribbled a little post it note, _‘went for a jog, will be back before 6 -io’_ and sticks it on the kitchen counter for everyone to see in case they start freaking out by having her disappear before the sun rises.

Io lived in an apartment in Shibuya. She couldn’t really jog in the streets full of people, not that there are many people at 4 in the morning anyway. So she usually jogged in a park near her apartment. Pops in her earbuds and start playing lo-fi songs to enjoy before someone starts talking to her.

 _'Poor sleep?'_ and she hummed to the question.

She starts running, and the voice kept talking, _'I’m also curious why those memories resurfaced, feels like a bad omen.'_

“Yeah, Ama. My life’s already shitty as is.” She replied smiling, despite the grim future she’s waiting for.

The so called Ama silently agreed, ' _Alright, I’ll let you be for now.'_ and he slowly drifted away, _'Just don’t let it get to you for the day, try to relax.'_

And just like that he disappeared from her head. Io is very grateful to have Amaroq around since her awakening. She finally found that someone to confide in. Amaroq is her persona. Her blessed soul was given the perfect partner she could’ve ever wished for. Her other half, or her true self in this case, have always been there for her in every moment. Though his sudden appearance was as surprising as it may seem, she quickly found a way to become familiar with him.

She felt blessed with Ama by her side.

After what seemed like a long time, she jogged back to her place. Drenched in sweat, she punched the passcode in and was immediately followed by a delicious smell. “I’m home,” she announced her arrival as she walked inside the kitchen.

“Welcome back!” A guy in an apron turned around, “Breakfast will be ready just any minute now, could you go wake Natsu up? Don’t want him late for school,”

Io hummed as she walked towards said person’s room. She barged in and saw dangling feet hanging out from the blankets. She finds her way around the bundle of mess full of fabrics, scraps and clothes all around the floor just to reach the target.

“Natsu, wake up,” she nudged the sleeping beauty slowly, but to no avail.

She sighed, she then jumped onto him, earning a grunt of pain from the clump of blanket. “You have to wake up now. Tora-nii is making breakfast and if you don’t wake up I’m going to eat it all,” she threatened him with a lie and slowly stood up.

But Natsu did a surprise attack, as he wrapped Io in a hug and tightens when she desperately struggled her way out. “Ten more minutes,” he mumbled.

She flicked his forehead and earned herself another grunt, this time he let go. “No,” she said clearly as she made her way out, “You better be up before I finish getting ready,”

Io hurriedly took a shower to shed off the sweat she made and prepared herself for school. Walking towards the kitchen island she was met with Natsu (who finally woke up on his own) on the stool with her favorite breakfast menu, _waffles_. The man in apron slides her own batch of waffles, “I knew you had a bad sleep judging from your sudden urge for a jog, so I made your favorite,”

The black haired girl smiled as she appreciates the choice her brother made, “Thank you, Tora-nii.”

They eat breakfast together and the two older siblings had finally realized that the youngest didn’t have school today, so Io then decided to take off first. After putting inside the bento her brother made for her, she walks her way towards the entryway, but suddenly Tora called out on her, “Io?”

She turned to his way, waiting for him to continue.

The eldest smiled in sympathy and pointed at what she was holding, “Your sword,”

_Ah._

Io turned to look at her hand, gripping down her trusted kendo sword. Clenching before she lets go and put it back to its place. She didn’t even realize that she unconsciously took the sword on her way out. Before, it was such an everyday thing for her. But now, it was just an old habit waiting to die.

Without turning back she heads down the lobby with a sour mood.

_The day couldn’t get any worse… right?_

But of course it did.

Forgetting that she had a chauffeur to drive her to school, she reluctantly obliged. Most people would see this as a luxury and would call her an ungrateful child. But this makes her feel chained. She enjoyed walking, riding her bike, or even using the train. Io only wished that she could survive the day as she watched the passing sceneries from the car window. She hummed a commercial jingle that she watched yesterday’s night to pass off time, silently smiling at the fact that Ama is also humming to it.

Her chauffeur then informed her that they have arrived at Shujin Academy. And arriving with a fancy black BMW 750Li car wasn’t really helping to brighten the mood as other students always gawk at it. She climbed out and was met with a couple stares and whispers, which wasn’t unusual for her.

_“I haven’t seen her for so long!”_

_"_ _I heard she got a gig with one of those fancy high end fashion magazines,”_

_“Ooh, I’ll definitely buy it when it comes out,”_

_“Dude, that car’s sick,”_

_“She’s as beautiful as always!”_

_“You think I’ll ever got a chance with her?”_

_“Nu-uh.”_

_“Stop daydreaming.”_

_“No chance.”_

_“Nope.”_

_“…_

_You guys are cruel.”_

She sighed and went inside, but instead of going straight to her class on the first floor since she’s a third year, she heads up straight to the rooftop. Reading the sign that told her it’s off limits only makes her want to head in more. And like a fish in water, she hastily walks in (or out?), ignoring the fact that they obviously put up those signs for a reason. As soon as she’s out, she was met with the still-kind-of-cold spring breeze that creeps up into her bones.

After closing the doors, she heads towards her usual spot behind the entrance, so she had to walk around first. It was the perfect spot, away from the public eye, because she had to squeeze in a narrow pathway to actually reach there. Nobody was ever there, at least nobody that she know of. Well of course she wouldn’t find anyone since no one was quite the delinquent here to actually skip classes. Well, except herself.

It was one of those days that that she decided to ditch classes. She wasn’t in the mood for it. Yes, it was imprudent of her. Yes, she’s wasting time and money. But who would dare call her out? Nobody was even talking to her, all they ever did was talk _about_ her. Teachers sometimes ignore her absences thinking that she has her work, but even when they do know that she’s skipping class, they’re fine with it because her grade was always on top.

Plus, they’re afraid of her.

Well, more like of her family.

She laid for a couple minutes, enjoying the view as she waste her time away until afternoon came. After eating the bento her older brother made, she pops out a cigarette pack and a lighter. She walked straight to the fence facing the school gate and tested the winds, trying to find where the wind was heading. And after, she positioned herself and lights up a cigarette on her mouth. Puffing out the smoke at a certain direction so it doesn’t hit herself. _Feels good,_ she thinks.

Her eyes then trailed to the gate, and then to the two Shujin students that just came to school. She scoffed, “Talk about skipping school,” whilst praising how confident they were to just blatantly head into the school gate in the afternoon after skipping morning classes.

‘ _They should’ve just not come to school, what’s the point in skipping if you’re going to be half-hearted.’_ Ama pitched in.

Io nodded in agreement. “Oh, look, the teachers finally got to them.”

As she watched their interaction, she smiled sympathetically at them. “Should’ve used the back gate, or just scale the walls,” she then puts out her cigarette. Before she heads back to her usual spot, she felt someone watching, and to her surprise it was one of the two skipping students. The black haired guy was surely looking at her way, but she figured it would be too far for him to focus on a face (since, well, she couldn’t either). So she shrugged it off and went back.

Hours passed and it was already after school. She didn’t do much, she only read _“The Lone Hunter”_ that she borrowed from the library, eat her bento, smokes, took a nap, and meditate. She spends a couple minute after the bell rang to admire the sky since it was so blue. But when she was about to light another cigarette, she could hear the door being opened.

She heard footsteps come in and decided to halt her smoking, in case someone were to barge into her hiding spot. Silence. But then the door opened again and another pair of footsteps came in. _Great, more people._

Io closed her eyes, waiting for whoever these mystery guests of hers to go away. But, _no_. They _had_ to talk here, and they were so loud (well, at least one of them is) that she’s not surprised the whole student body could hear them up here.

“I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like “don’t get involved with him,” huh?” the loud one starts talking. She couldn’t hear the other one respond since he or she was too quiet.

“Then again, we’re in the same boat.” He continued, “I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it.”

‘ _Wow, rude much.’_ Ama was practically enjoying the eavesdropping to even give out a commentary. Or maybe he was just bored.

“What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle…” the loud guy drifted off.

_Hm?_

“It wasn’t a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?”

_A dream?_

“I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida.” He stopped for awhile, “So yeah… Thanks, Akira.”

Io scrunched her eyebrow, _something doesn’t feel right. Please tell me he’s just making stuffs up…_

She could feel Ama’s concern as he replied, _‘I don’t think so, I could feel the worry in his voice, this might be something more serious than just a silly joke.’_

_Yeah, no kidding._

She actually had an inkling on what they were talking about. But to confirm it then she had to confront them and that would be too much work. She didn’t actually care anyway, actually. But Ama probed her that this could be good information. The girl waved her hands through her hair out of frustration, knowing that her persona might be right.

She didn’t realized they continued their talk until she heard Kamoshida’s name getting mentioned again, “That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle.”

“No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals.” He spits out, “The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that…”

She knew something was wrong with all this absurd talk. It’s either they’re on drugs or something is really, _really,_ wrong.

“Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” he screamed quite frustrated.

And couple seconds later, she noticed they were finished talking as she could hear them walking towards the door. She sighed and hurriedly lights up her cigarette that was waiting in her hands all these time. _Man, that was quite some talk they had._

 _'_ _You should gather more intel, maybe it’ll help you out later in the future.’_ Ama suggested.

_Yeah, later._

Closing her eyes, she inhaled her cig and puffs it out. She inhaled another, but only a second later did she realized a presence in front of her. She opened her eyes and only to be met with a pair of dark grey eyes hidden beneath glasses. Io choked on the smoke as she held a hand to her heart, “Oh my Lord, you scared me.” She calmly said, although her choking was saying anything other than calm.

Io was always keen with her ears, and has trained well with Ama to actually be more aware of her surroundings. But she did not hear this guy walking towards her. _Maybe I just had a stressful day._

The guy stares at her and then at the cigarette, “You’re smoking,” either it’s a statement or a question, Io wasn’t sure.

“Yeah?” she finally regained her composure and inhaled another, but now puffing out the smoke to her side as to not let it get to him.

First, because even though she doesn’t like people in general, she’s not rude. And second, if another student gets caught with the smoke, they’ll be in more trouble than she would be. Third, he has a criminal record and that would make things more complicated for his already complicated life. Fourth, _she’s not rude._

The guy looks at the smoke she puffed out and continued, “In school?”

Well now she’s annoyed. “What? You’re going to tell on me?” she half-heartedly threatened him whilst raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, but he still keeps on looking at her, and that’s when she realized that he was looking at her with not only curiosity, but also warmth. This also gave her the time to actually assess this so-called criminal guy who is actually quite chatty. _He’s not that bad looking, weirdly enough he doesn’t give off a criminal vibe._ But then something clicked inside her as she realized this was the guy that was looking at her from the gate. The guy who skipped class. She could tell from his intense gaze and the feel of familiarity.

She saw the badge on his uniform, _a second year. What was his name again?_

“Were you eavesdropping?”

The question made her came back to earth, realizing that he was still adamant on getting an answer. Io wasn’t the type to lie for petty and small things, so she told him the truth.

“Well, it’s not like I listened in on purpose,” She shrugged, “Your friend was quite a loud talker. And I was here first,”

At this, the guy awkwardly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, having nothing to deny since she was right. She sighed and decided that it was the end of the talk, puts out her cigarette and dropped it inside an empty soda can that she had bought earlier. And before he could retort or anything, she started talking.

“Look,” she stood up while reaching out for her perfume in her bag, “Whatever it is you’re doing, I’m not interested. But to give you some advice, if you’re going to skip school, might as well do it until finish. Don’t come back halfway into the day, and you even walked in straight to the front gate,” she sighed again while spraying some perfume on her to diminish any smoke that got on her uniform.

He looks at her in surprise, but stayed silent.

“And you guys got quite the imagination there. Getting killed in a castle? And Kamoshida’s castle to top it off,” She laughs, “I don’t know what you’re into but stay away from drugs _and_ Kamoshida, they both ruin your lives.” She waved as she left him alone to go back down.

Leaving the guy in wonder.

_Ah, his name is Akira._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 (excerpt)
> 
> Running away and trying to find their exit while being chased by knights were two difficult things. But soon they managed to shake them off and found their exit way, the vent. As they turned around the corner and into the hall, they saw a patrolling shadow, now aware of the intruders. Akira wanted to battle it off if not for his depleted stamina, but as they formed into battle formations, something whizzed past them and hits the shadow right between the eye and knocked it down in an instant. 
> 
> "What was that?” Ryuji asked himself in disbelief as Akira also tried to take whatever it was into his mind.
> 
> -
> 
> hope y'all like how this first chapter turns out! I'm very excited to do this work because i kept daydreaming about it and trying to imagine where the plot should go


	2. The Castle and Four Kunais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm just so excited to publish this one with you guys! It turns out that 3000 words for one chapter is L O N G. but i guess it's okay! i like it when i read a work with very long chapters so i'm not going to change or divide any previous chapters
> 
> but y'aaall it's time for Ryuji's awakening are y'all ready??
> 
> he be my loud boi

** 12th April 20XX **

-

Today wasn’t as awful as yesterday, since she didn’t encounter any nightmares of hers. The day before, after her talk with the supposed “criminal” guy at the rooftop she stopped by the school garden and found Haru Okumura tending the flowers.

And after a brief talk with her, she promised to help her today with planting new flowers because of all the heavy lifting. The gardening club, or more like the one-man club, lack the strength to actually lift anything thus she became a volunteer for her friend.

This time, she attended classes. Mr. Hiruta, the biology teacher, paid her no attention. Maybe some questions were thrown to her here and there, but being top of her year was no mere label. She answered all of them correctly and continued to look at the window. Seeing the P.E. class having their first outside class.

She saw Kamoshida teaching the class of what seemed to be the first year. He’s obviously a jerk, who wouldn’t know that?

 _'Unmistakably the whole student body of this school’_ Ama told her.

It was evident. After spending all of her student years in and out of school due to her work, she never really followed with the news. Or gossips. She knew Kamoshida was a new P.E. teacher who took Shujin’s volleyball club to the nationals. Everybody was singing praises and hymns to him. At first she didn’t really took notice since she only associated with her kendo club members.

Until she finally saw more and more students were bruised here and there. Multiple accidents? Couldn’t be. She’s not that stupid. She looked it up for herself, and found out about the abuse within the volleyball clubs because of some rumors. Not to mention, the sexual harassments the female students had to go through. This made her sick.

But she was helpless. She know she couldn’t do anything due to the high respects people have for Kamoshida. Not to mention, the adults _knew_ about it but kept silent. _Disgusting._ That low life was also too arrogant for his own being. All her rage was thrown into mementos, targeted at the shadows lurking all around. She was mad, she wanted to do something. But bringing any unwanted attention to her outside of her work and studies would surely found its way to her parents.

All she could do was help the abused students and act hostile towards Kamoshida’s approaches. Yes, she is also one of his targets.

With the allowance she got, she’ll pay for medicines. She also showed up at the nick of time when someone came out of the gym getting bruised and all. She would put bandages and pain killers with a scribbled note saying ‘take me, please’ near the wounded. All of this she does anonymously, to prevent being identified.

She sighed. Looking away as Kamoshida was such a nuisance in her eyes. But this made her focus on another problem to discuss. The conversation she heard from yesterday. _Was it true? Did Kamoshida really have a castle in the Metaverse? And he’s a king? Did he really tried to kill Akira and his friend? Why were they in there anyway in the first place? This castle must be one of those weird places I found all around. This could be dangerous…_

Before she knew it, her mind drifted off to all the speculations and hypothesis she came up with Ama during classes. Her persona doesn’t really have much about these places either. The bell rang and knocked her out of her trances. She took her bag and went to the garden, hoping Haru could be a distraction for all of this.

Haru Okumura. Daughter of the Kunikazu Okumura, CEO of the Okumura Foods. Io found herself befriending Haru as a complete script. It was all for mutual benefits of their parents. They were just pawns being used to bridge connection as a future investment. But she grew fond of this little girl that she calls Haa-chan. She’s a lovely refined young lady, born as a part of the newly-turned-rich generation. But you could actually see that his father really cared for her, _well_ , maybe at one time.

“Ii-chan!”

Io approached her and ruffled her short auburn hair, noticing all the heavy soil and fertilizer she had to move. “Were you waiting?” she asked. The girl nodded excitedly, “Yes! We have lots of stuff to do, from the soil to the fertilizer, and even the pots.” She laughed, “I’m so excited!”

The black haired girl nodded and dropped her bag, tied her hair in a bun to prepare for all the work she’s going to do today. “Alright, let’s get started with it then,”

Those two girls started to get to work, while Io do all the heavy lifting, Haru was planting new plants that she got from the club’s advisor. Like Io, she’s also in the same boat. Having the student body and even the faculty fear you because of your parents was nothing to look at. Nobody wanted to associate with her, fear of making mistakes that leads to your doom. Io was fine with these things, if Haru is new money, then Io is old money.

 _Honestly, Haru’s such a sweet girl. Why wouldn’t anyone want to befriend her?_ She asked Ama.

 _I understand that people are reluctant to befriend me, I drive people away and that it IS my intention, but it’s not Haru’s!_ She screamed at Ama.

 _'Ugh, stop yelling at me.’_ Ama groaned, _‘But what could you do about it, at least you’re her friend by choice in the end.’_

“Something the matter, Ii-chan?” Haru asked, as she wiped her forehead because of sweat, getting some dirt on her. Io smiled and whipped out her handkerchief to wipe her forehead, “No, it’s nothing troublesome.”

Haru pouted for a while, finally standing up and facing her, “You know you could always rely on me, right?” She fiddled with her fingers, “Because we- we’re- _we are friends,_ ”

Io felt a pang in her heart, she took her dirty gloves off and ruffled Haru’s hair again, “Of course we are, Haa-chan.”

And they left it at that as they smiled and continued their work whilst talking to one another. Time goes by as they finally finished planting the new flowers. Haru offered a car ride home to Io since she knows the black haired girl chose not to take the car to go back home. But Io refused, saying that she likes enjoying the fresh air.

As they waved their goodbyes, Io walked towards the school gate. Since she was coming from the garden, so she walked following the walls to the gate. When all of a sudden she felt the familiar tug and her surroundings completely changed.

_I’m inside the Metaverse._

She was about to check her phone, since she clearly didn’t enter mementos out of her own obligation and this _surely_ is not mementos. But before she could reach her phone, she heard footsteps from the somewhat castle gate.

In an instant she jumped on her feet and hid in the nearest bushes. Alas, she saw two figures running towards the castle’s front door. And it was at this time when she realized that what she’s seeing was really a castle.

_They were right. We were right, Ama._

She could feel him nod at that, and she redirect her vision back to the two figures whose voices she’s rather familiar with. “Yeargh! Those clothes…!” _It’s the loud guy from the rooftop._ Io then turned her head towards the guy in black who said, “You jelly?”

His back was facing her, but putting two and two together, that must be Akira. He shifted in his feet and she was finally able to see the mask donning his face. _Yep, he’s a persona user too._

Io was actually feeling a little bit giddy, it has been a long time since she met a new persona user other than her. But not a second later, she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the darkness. And judging from the blondie who’s still wearing his uniform means he’s not a persona user. If shadows starts attacking them now, they might get hurt and that’s the least that she want. She almost whipped out her kunai to throw but what she saw was very bizarre, even for her.

A talking cat. Or a monster cat. But they don’t seem hostile so she lowered her kunai.

After talking for quite some time they suddenly heard an agonizing scream from inside the castle. It was unsettling to say the least. The blondie starts causing a ruckus by slamming his body to the door, so the cat led them to a ventilation on the wall next to it.

 _'Be careful in there, I hear shadows lurking everywhere. This place is nothing like mementos.’_ Ama warned her before she jumped inside the vent.

She nodded and jumped down inside a room, and starts to secretly follow the previous party through the castle’s lobby which seemed to be the school’s entrance. This surely was a new experience for her. She may have been a persona user for years, but this was her first time inside one of these weird places ever since her awakening.

Io watched the battles from the sideline as Akira and the cat finished off the knight looking shadows. Akira’s persona somehow resembled a magician with the hat they were wearing, but the wings caught her attention more. She was also surprised to see that _the cat_ was also a persona user, with his persona a black swordsman wielding a rapier sword.

At this point on, she knew that the two of them were enough. So she decided to just stay out of sight but still in reach to help in case things go awry. She kept following them, since she would be lying if she said she doesn’t want to see what the castle is like.

* * *

** Akira’s side **

After entering what Morgana said is a “safe room”, he starts to explain what it was going on. About the palace, cognitive distortion, will of rebellion, persona, and what is necessary to know. They decided to catch a breather first in the safe room. Akira then heard a sound, _looks like the shadows were talking_. He heard one shadow was going to guard here. They were ready for an ambush but then heard a grunt coming from the outside. So he peaked from the door and only to see a blurry purple light past through the corridor, towards the way where the shadow were heard.

_What was that?_

“Hm? What’s wrong, rookie?” Morgana asked.

He shook his head, probably was his imagination. Or probably another shadow.

They slipped out and prepared for battle but was met with nothing. The shadow was gone. “It probably ran away, regrouped or something,” Ryuji mentioned. Morgana then hurried them along, in fear of the shadow returning. But as Akira walked past a wall, he saw a dagger stuck on the wall and a bag of coins on the floor. He examined it for a while to only realize that it was the traditional kunai. Something like what a ninja or samurai would have in the past. _What is it doing here?_

But before he could think about it for another second, Morgana and Ryuji ushered him to hurry. Pocketing the kunai and the bag of money, he followed the others towards the training hall. With the toy gun Ryuji brought with him, they took down the enemies a little bit more easier. But again, Akira could feel someone watching him. It didn’t feel like it was the shadows, it feels like someone was keeping an eye on him.

They continued their path and finally reached what was supposed to be the training hall. As soon as they entered the door, he could hear the screams. Painful screams. When they reached the bars, they could see the slaves were being beaten up by shadows. He winced in pain. Though he does not know who they are, this is downright slavery.

He could see wounds all around them, old and new. Blood oozing out, pale faces, agonizing pleas.

“Dammit! This is bullshit!” Ryuji screamed, and Morgana quickly warn him up but to no avail.

Akira doesn’t know quite yet about the grudge he has for Kamoshida, but it sounds deep.

As soon as Ryuji tried to open the bars, a slave in shorts came up to them to stopped them. “If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed like you guys!” another slave said as they passed by, holding a broken arm.

Akira wanted to listen to Morgana’s explanation about how useless it would be to save those slaves since they were just cognitions, when he suddenly hear a gasp from behind them. He quickly turned around, but only to see nothing. He stayed on guard, in case it was a shadow. But it was only silence that welcomed him.

“Wait, I know these guys…” Ryuji gasped, “They’re members of the volleyball team- the one Kamoshida coaches for!”

The frizzy haired guy turned back to the slaves as he had now just noticed the Shujin academy P.E. uniform that they wear. He couldn’t tell at first, since he was just a transfer student. But the uniform they wore was so beaten up and ragged because of the constant abuse, not to mention the blood stains.

After Ryuji memorized everyone’s faces, they decided to go back to try and convince the students to confess on whatever abuses they were getting. Sure, Akira doesn’t know anyone at the team, heck he doesn’t know anyone in school. But students treated like slaves? That just doesn’t sit right with him.

But as they retraced their steps and head down the lobby, they could see Kamoshida and his knights waiting for them. He prepared himself as they settled on a safe distance away from them.

“The school ain’t your castle!” Ryuji yelled at the very exposed Kamoshida. _Please don’t sway your robe any further._

“It seems it’s true when they say “barking dogs seldom bite.”,” the crown bearer talked back.

After the small provocation he placed on Ryuji, Akira noticed his discomfort but can’t help but ask the blondie, “”Track Traitor”?”

Kamoshida began to explain how Ryuji was just a sore thumb in his sight and how the former track team member could do was just betray the team and carried on a carefree life. Without any guilt. Akira doesn't really care what he has to say, or what Ryuji did in the past, for the matter, since he already grew fond of Ryuji and his chivalry. Maybe it was thanks to the near death experience? He doesn't know. And he knew best about the feeling of being one-sidedly blamed without anyone believing in him. Or even _try_ to believe. This topic would be better for another time to ask Ryuji, _after_ they get out of here alive.

He swings his hands, about to give commands to his knights, making his robe swings around revealing whatever was underneath it. Akira quickly glanced to the side, hoping to not catch a glimpse of whatever he wasn't hiding there, but what he saw was another blur of purple light passing through. Before he could assess what it was, he heard Ryuji cursing and shuffling behind him.

Morgana warns the blondie, “Ryuji, move!”

Soon enough, they were surrounded by three huge horses with ram horns. In battle positions, Akira and Morgana unleashed their personas and starts attacking. But it was no use, the shadows were too powerful and even resisted to Akira’s Eiha. Things were starting to look awry, until something hits one of the shadow, knocking it down to the floor. Whatever it was that attacked, gave Akira the momentum to strike and finished it off. But it wasn’t enough, there were two other shadows. Akira cursed under his breath as he saw Morgana got knocked off.

He could only hope for a miracle before he too, got strike down by the shadows.

Under the foot of one of the knights, he listened as Kamoshida constantly picked on Ryuji. About supervising the track team, the coach who got fired, breaking Ryuji’s leg, it all started to get into Ryuji’s head as he kneeled down in surrender.

But Akira wasn’t going to do just that, with a glimmer of hope within him to his new so-called friend, he raised his head just enough and yelled, “Ryuji! Don’t let him win!” and the foot pushed him down further, earning a grunt from him, but he’s not stopping, “Stand up for yourself, Ryuji!”

And not a moment later, the blondie did stand up, “All you think about is using people… You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida!”

He pointed his finger at the castle’s king, “Stop lookin’ down on me with that stupid smile on your face!”

Akira then saw what was supposed to be the most alarming thing he ever saw, as he saw Ryuji screaming in pain, rolling around grabbing his hair, sweats dripping down his face, with eyes bulging in pain. He felt familiar, trying to remember what this scene reminded him of. Then, he saw the mask appearing on Ryuji’s face.

_Oh, a persona._

As Ryuji unleashed his newborn persona, Captain Kidd, Akira and Morgana took this chance to flee from the knight holding them down and healed themselves before joining the battle. It was tense, as the guard captain this time was two times the size of the previous shadow. But with a new member joining, they hoped it was enough to make an opportunity for them to take flight. Turns out, Ryuji’s Zio was enough to take down the previous shadows as they were weak with lightning.

With the guard captain standing alone, they fought with their might. All the while Akira noticing another kunai stabbing the guard captain’s back, catching it in surprise. This provides the team a chance to launch the last ultimate attack to knock it down. As soon as it dissipates into air, he looked at the direction where the kunai was thrown and again, he only saw a blur of purple light hiding away.

He was about to ask the others if they saw them, but it looked like they’ve got company. It was a girl wearing a shiny pink bikini with matching cat ears clinging to Kamoshida’s arm. It was the girl he saw back then when it rained, and also his classmate.

“Something feels off,” he said, as the others also took notice of the girl named Takamaki. Sure enough it looks like it was the cognition version of her that was currently there. As Kamoshida touched her face and slid his hands towards the girl’s bare waist, Akira felt his rising rage inside him, hands at the ready on his gun. He tried to calm himself, but Morgana’s hissing and Ryuji’s yelling wasn’t really helping.

Especially the hostility he felt right where the purple blur hid themselves.

Sure enough Kamoshida summoned more of his knights to defend his castle and kill the intruders. As much as he wants to beat up the King, they were surely outnumbered and he wasn’t stupid. “We’re outnumbered… Let’s scram before we get surrounded!” Morgana gave the command as they ran away.

Running away and trying to find their exit while being chased by knights were two difficult things. But soon they managed to shake them off and found their exit way, the vent. As they turned around the corner and into the hall, they saw a patrolling shadow, now aware of the intruders. Akira wanted to battle it off if not for his depleted stamina, but as they formed into battle formations, something whizzed past them and hits the shadow right between the eye and knocked it down in an instant.

“What was that?” Ryuji asked himself in disbelief as Akira also tried to take whatever it was into his mind.

But before anyone could do anything, they heard clanging armors running towards them. “Let’s think about that later! We need to get out of here!” Morgana said as he ran towards the vent and into safety.

Akira didn’t have any time to actually see what killed the shadow in one strike, but he was sure it had to be the kunai that he stumbled upon all his time in the castle. That was the fourth one. Whoever it was, he’s sure this isn’t the last time he will be seeing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 (excerpt)
> 
> “As much as I want to do that too, you told me yourself we don’t know what’ll happen to real life Kamoshida if we kill this one,” she consoled him as she swiftly escapes the shadows’ sight, “He might die,”
> 
> ‘As if I care,’
> 
> True. She shook her head, “Let’s not get our hands dirty in both worlds.”
> 
> -
> 
> i actually do have the intention of making these scenes more graphic and more, em, aggravating. hence why i made kamaoshida more of a bastard i really think he is, in hopes of giving life to what i believe the game wanted to tell you but couldn't because, censorships? 
> 
> but man i just googled it up and it turns out P5 actually have a mature rating
> 
> see y'all soon ! cuz i have like, college, in two more days lol


	3. The Queen and Mementos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually acting like a filler(?) before we jump to the next day, and I really wanted to address this problem too, which is the girls roles in kamoshida's castle, bcs i just find it quite disgusting.
> 
> this chapter will include what seems to be sexual harassment? but does it count if the girls are kamoshida's cognitive version of them? are they still giving consent?
> 
> anyway, I still gave a warning label so if you're uncomfortable with detailed graphic sexual harassments then you could skip to the end label, i promise you it wouldn't make you miss any informations
> 
> i added it to increase spice and hate for kamoshida and how i see his shadow is supposed to be

“AAAAAAARRGHHHH!” Ryuji screamed as he grabbed his hair, sweats rolling down, eyes bulging in pain.

Io knew he was in pain, because she have been through it too before. It was something she could never forget. _Her awakening._ Ryuji should pray to whatever God he believes in that it doesn’t haunt him as a nightmare later in life. She hid around a big pillar, out of one’s sight. She wasn’t in any way planning on revealing herself, unless things really go awry.

Seeing how Ryuji and his pirate-like persona takes the spotlight, she hid more. She only got two more kunais to use. The guard captain took position and it was two times bigger than the previous one. But Ryuji seems useful now, he must be feeling nice since now he gets to join in action.

But she knew better that an awakening was just a short moment full of adrenaline. It makes you feel like you could take on anything, everything, at once. And once feelings of safety was secured, all the pain came crashing down the body, making you feel like a sack of potatoes.

Io decided to join in the fun, since she was itching for a hand-to-hand combat, but she must live with fighting from a distance for now. She threw a kunai at the guard captain’s back as soon as Ryuji finished taking the others out with Zio. Her kunai created a chance, she believed, that Akira have taken and went for a last attack. A pretty desperate last attack, if she might add.

A few minutes later, they managed to get away and into a hall just outside the room where the exit vent was. Io followed them from behind, cautiously searching for shadows who might be waiting for a sneak attack. But as soon as they entered the hall, a shadow standing tall and proud waiting to ambush the intruders. Before the party managed to engage in battle, she threw her last kunai right between the eyes with all her might. Hoping it would be a critical hit because they couldn’t take another fight unless they want to drop dead.

Lastly, making sure Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana left the castle and into safety, Io crawled back into a room and took in her surroundings. _‘You’re continuing? Are you sure?’_ Ama asked.

_You know that wasn’t enough for me. Besides, I’ve never been in these weird places before, might as well scout the area and pick up some loots._

Io have always seen these weird places around the cities, but she knew she didn’t want to get involved with anything going on. She was fine sticking in mementos, and Ama just rolled with it. She knew she’s indebted to Amaroq, especially after her awakening. He would just fill in the blank spaces in Io’s mind that he could answer.

It wasn’t everything, but it was sufficient.

Sufficient enough to know that these weird places are troublesome places.

At one time when curiosity got the best of Io, Amaroq could only answer with a, _‘It is not my place to answer, soon you will find out yourself.’_ And only earning a huff from Io. Well, she wasn’t mad at it though, since all she used the Metaverse was to burn off her burning rage with constant battle.

They got into a hall, saw a shadow with its back to them. Io reached for her kunai but grasped nothing, _gosh, great timing,_ she sighed. The shadow turned to her and growled, prepared for battle with the intruder.

Io is a dual blade wielder. Two katanas, to be precise. Unlike the previous persona user, Akira and Morgana, she was more similar with Ryuji. They excel in strength so their physical attack was something to brag about.

She rode on Amaroq’s back as they head in first for an attack, keeping a steady form as she slashes through the shadow. Combined with her skill in the kendo sword, she joins the battle like a true samurai. A hero of old history. _Her_ hero.

Picking up the loot from before, they continued their journey into the deeper part of the castle. Often times fighting shadows, but mostly avoiding them just for precautions. Io wiped her forehead as sweats become more apparent on her face.

“So, what’s the deal with that Kamoshida?” Io asked Ama, who was in his physical form, walking next to his user.

 _'That thing’s called a shadow. It is the true self of said person that is suppressed- a side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.’_ Ama explained.

The girl nodded, trying to process whatever it is. From how his real self wouldn’t remember anything from this world, how the volleyball team members here is a cognitive existences being kept as slaves just how Kamoshida views them in reality. Not to mention how Ann also appeared as one of his cognitive means he really is a piece of trash.

Io then stumbled upon another vent and went through it, before she opened the other part, she could hear said piece of trash’s voice loud and clear. She took position and watched carefully at the fully decorated room.

As a centerpiece, the golden sofa sat there with velvet red cushions begging to be seated upon. Kamoshida draped his cape over and sat on the center. Io was already searching a way on how to un-see things. He wears nothing but his pink underwear and a gold crown, leaving his torso and hairy legs too exposed for anyone.

After he gave commands to the new guard captain, he sighed and waved his hand over. At just that, Io then took noticed of the familiar figure coming in as she sat on his laps, hands touching all around his body.

_Ann._

[warning starts : sexual harassment]

“Those thieves are just trash, thinking they could outdone me, the Great Kamoshida!” he yelled angrily, his hand automatically latched onto Ann’s bare thigh and waist. This Ann didn’t say anything as she giggled and starts caressing his hairy chest and slowly kissing the side of his neck.

“Even you, Ann, is so obsessed with me!” He laughed as his hand rubbed the inside of her thigh and her waist, earning a moan from her, “With your rare blonde hair, you will surely be a luxurious trophy for me!”

Io knew that version of Ann wasn’t real, but the very sight of someone she knows being vulnerable and used by a bastard didn’t get her anywhere near calm. Her hands was on one of her katana, ready for an attack. But Ama was quicker, holding her back from within her mind, saying that she wouldn’t want to destroy whatever plan the others were preparing for.

Before Io could argue anymore, she heard somebody else walking towards Kamoshida. It was another girl walking, holding a bowl of grapes in one arm. Unlike Ann who was wearing a shiny pink bikini with matching cat ears, this girl was wearing a light blue skimpy sportswear. Her hair tied as a high ponytail with a pink hair tie. If it wasn’t for the kneepad she wears on her right knee, Io wouldn’t even remember her. She was one of the female volleyball team member, one of the many that she helped.

She remembered her as the girl who bruised her face so often because of volleyball practice. Io also saved her once from one of Kamoshida’s “special coaching”. She shudders at what would’ve happen if she wasn’t there, but couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t the only time Kamoshida probably have tried these approaches.

The volleyball girl sat on the right side of Kamoshida as she feeds him a piece of grape whilst giggling. “What I’m doing isn’t wrong. It’s all those hyena’s fault for forcing their expectations on me..! All I’m demanding is a reward for all of my efforts!” he then puts his fingers inside the volleyball girl’s mouth, “Suck it.”

She moaned as she sucked his fingers, gradually panting as he thrust his fingers faster. Kamoshida kept his left hand rubbing Ann’s side as she also starts moaning for him. “You’re all my princesses, but the princesses in _my_ castle are sex slaves. Ann, Shiho, and even _my queen_.”

Io is downright furious, begging Ama to let her go and beat the bastard into a pulp. Kamoshida gave another command that brought the both of them back to attention. “Fetch me my queen!”

Then, Io feels her legs shake. Slowly losing strength. Because there it was, his cognitive version of herself walking straight to Kamoshida. This other Io wears a black revealing lingerie, _but the BDSM type._ With leathers, rings, and chains adorning what little fabric she had left on her body.

With the appearance of the queen, Ann got off Kamoshida and sat by his left. Io stood in front of him, doing nothing but await his commands. The supposed king pulled the ring at her center and urged her to sit on his lap, her back facing him. “Spread your legs,” he commanded.

This castle’s Io obeyed and sat on him like a good dog. Kamoshida’s hands then starts touching her body, groping her breasts and kneading her panties, earning moans from her. “See, even Io is reduced to nothing under my hands. You’re mine and soon you will regret disobeying me all these times.” He pinched the nipple he found under the bra, eliciting a yelp from her, “I _own_ you. You’re nothing without your family backing you up, you will obey me like the good _dog_ you are, because all you could do is bark and no bite.”

He starts to finger her through the panties, all the while having Ann kissing his neck and Shiho rubbing her breasts on to him. “With your career in modeling with those kinds of revealing outfits, you’re better off being my _sex slave,_ ” he laughed loudly.

[warning ends]

The real Io could feel Amaroq’s rage flowing through her, but another part of her told her to go. _Where?_ Anywhere, she just needs to go. Seeing what happened after Ann, Shiho, and her own self enter the room to entertain Kamoshida was surely the last straw. _She feels sick._

This man is no teacher. He’s a manipulative bully, an egotistical dictator, _a sex predator._ All of these because of his pride and ego of winning the Olympics? He downright believes that as a champion, he was given the privilege to do whatever he wants. _What a condescending behavior._

Io couldn’t imagine the things Kamoshida did in real life that made his cognitive distortion do these immoral things. It is absolutely sexual harassment. Before Kamoshida does his next moves on her other-self’s body, Io turned back and sprinted out of here, hearing Amaroq’s blaze of rage.

 _'What are you doing!? Let’s just kill this shameless bastard! Let me rip his head off, gouge his intestines and claw out his penis to prevent him from doing anymore repulsive deeds!’_ Amaroq screamed inside her head.

This was her first time hearing Ama become so aggressive about someone, to the point of being very graphic on what he wants to do. Io could personally feel his urge to fight and mangle that same body of Kamoshida he used to harass people. But after seeing herself in that sorry state, she was knocked back into reality.

“As much as I want to do that too, you told me yourself we don’t know what’ll happen to real life Kamoshida if we kill this one,” she consoled him as she swiftly escapes the shadows’ sight, “He might die,”

_'As if I care,’_

_True._ She shook her head, “Let’s not get our hands dirty in _both_ worlds.”

After evading the shadows for quite some time, she got herself time and space to think, and slowly she was able to ascertain her emotions. She chuckled, her body starts growing hot, getting jumpy more than ever. And her growing wrath that she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Escaping through the vent and not a moment to lose, she went to mementos. Amaroq picked her up in the middle as he ran through the tunnels, his fury also emitting out. Io, with her hands both holding the katanas, fights the shadows, as they go further deep down.

This time, with an even greater rage to work off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 (excerpt)
> 
> He smirked at her, “Weren’t you also being rash back there too, senpai? Actively defying everything he said and even covering up for his club’s member?”
> 
> He’s sure he got her taken aback with the sudden change in approach, she skilfully feigned ignorance at his remarks, “What on earth are you talking about? I was simply worried about my modeling partner for the day,” but then she smirked a little back at him, which made his heart flutter, “It has got nothing to do with how Kamoshida’s a bastard,”
> 
> -
> 
> i hope y'all are ready for the next cuz it's gunna be where cute mishima first appearence!
> 
> don't forget to subscribe, give kudos, and comment down below!
> 
> xoxo


	4. The Purple Eyes and Vauge Magazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i had college in the last three days and it took me quiiiite a while to adapt BUT I'M HERE SO YEY
> 
> this one's a veeeeery long chapter i hope you're not bored out of your mind, i tried to keep the conversations from the actual video game short but still there to give you a clue on what's going on
> 
> happy reading!!

** 13 April 20XX **

****

** Akira’s side **

Akira woke up with discomfort. That night he was sent back to the Velvet Room, meeting Igor and the twins, Caroline and Justine. He had hoped for a chance to sleep without having to go to the Velvet Room, he had quite a tiring day after all. He’s slowly being accustomed to being in the room, though. But it’s more because he couldn’t escape it even if he tried, the Velvet Room would always find its way to him. So he might as well adapt to it. Even though being trapped in a jail and chained was uncomfortable, he’s grateful it didn’t really drain his energy. Last thing he need was to start the day being lifeless and walking around like a zombie.

Igor talked about entering a partnership with other people and how a superficial one would not be advisable. All Akira understood that time was that forming a bond with someone would ease his path both in the real life and in the Metaverse. The stronger the bond that surrounds him, the more power his Personas will gain.

After breakfast with the curry that Sojiro made, he took the train to Shujin. It was busy as always, he wasn’t really looking forward to being crushed by businessmen and other students. Especially with his route, since he had to transfer to another line. He really wanted to reach his school faster.

Well it’s not like he’s expecting school to be fun either, since being that rumored transfer guy really took a toll on him. He wasn’t sure how it leaked out, since the faculty promised him and his parents that his circumstances would be kept a secret. Ryuji did say that it must’ve been Kamoshida, and as much as he wants to blame it on someone, he wasn’t going to do it based on empty accusations.

He knows how much it feels to be the receiving end.

 _Not_ that he was saying Kamoshida didn’t do it, and he most likely think it’s his doings. He just doesn’t have the evidence for it.

Speaking of Kamoshida, today was the volleyball rally. After homeroom finished, all the students changed into their PE uniform and gathered at the gym. Forced to participate in whatever shenanigans Kamoshida had to offer.

Akira stood near the wall, alone. Until Ryuji spotted him and joined in. “Man, this really sucks. What’s the point in this anyway?” Ryuji mumbled as they see Kamoshida entering the gym with his supposed to be his friends. _Or lackeys._

“He’s just using this rally to show off, what a douche.” Ryuji scoffed, and he sat down on the floor, watching the game to start.

Akira followed suit, eyeing the beaten up volleyball members who were forced to participate in the game. He could see the covered up bruises they have peeking out beneath their PE uniforms.

“This is really messed up,” Akira commented to Ryuji, “He’s using the volleyball members like a punching bag,”

“Yeah. He’s still forcing them even though they’re all already beaten up like that,” Ryuji said.

Akira looked at the other students who were cheering both for the volleyball members and Kamoshida. Their cheers made him sick, it’s obvious how the members were abused. “Do they think all of their bruises were from some accident or something?” Akira questioned, “Isn’t it highly suspicious how _all_ the volleyball members are bruised _at the same time,_ what are the students thinking?”

Ryuji shook his head, “It’s no use, dude. All the students mostly turned a blind eye to the rumors, either it’s because they’re scared or they don’t care.” He grimaced, “It’s sickening.”

The black haired guy sighed, thinking that talking about it would only make their mood even sour. The game was boring, more because Kamoshida kept on winning and receiving praises from students and his friends. It’s clear as day that Kamoshida’s team was on an advantage.

He then heard Ryuji mumbling, “Still sticks out, she hasn’t changed a bit.”

Akira then took a glance at who Ryuji was talking about and caught sight at a girl with pigtails sitting on a chair, minding her own business. It was Ann Takamaki, the girl he saw the day when it rained, his classmate, and the girl who appeared as another slave for Kamoshida at his palace.

Remembering what happened yesterday at the castle pissed him off even more. He’s mad because he couldn’t do anything to stop Kamoshida and his sexual harassments. Seeing Ann in real life knowing nothing about what Kamoshida thinks of her makes it even more nasty.

Before he could ask Ryuji how he knows Ann, they heard a loud thud near them. _Someone was hit._ He watched from afar and found out it was one of the student from his class, if he wasn’t wrong his name was Yuuki Mishima. The poor boy got hit on the face by Kamoshida, and he fell unconscious as soon as he was hit. His team members surrounded him, unsure what to do as they wait for Kamoshida’s words.

Akira noticed for a brief moment that Kamoshida looked like he enjoyed what he did to him. But he quickly puts up his mask and approached his victim as he said, “Someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!” with a concerned look.

Ryuji clenched his fists as he also saw Kamoshida’s unconvincing apology. “We really need to stop this son of a bitch.”

The black haired guy couldn’t agree more. _There must be a way._ After Mishima was taken to the nurse’s office, Kamoshida was quick at his feet and announces the game to continue, this time it was the girls’ team turn.

At this, Ryuji said to him, “I’m going to talk with Takamaki for a bit. I’ll meet you later.” He got up and approached a what seemed to be concerned Ann. Akira nodded and went outside the gym, taking his feet to the nurse’s office.

He’s not really friends with Mishima. But he was concerned after all, especially after remembering that Mishima was one of the volleyball team member that was treated as a slave in Kamoshida’s castle. His cognitive version was fully beaten up, and he clearly remembers that his punishment was the cruelest out of the others. Being hanged upside down and hit with a volley ball by a machine in lightning speed didn’t look like it was normal. Not that he’s saying the other punishments were normal, Mishima’s looked like it was “special”.

He shudders at the memory.

When he got to the infirmary’s door, he saw somebody treating Mishima through the small window. It looked like Mishima’s still unconscious.

But Akira then noticed that it wasn’t the nurse taking care of him, since all that he saw was someone wearing the girl’s uniform. A modified and familiar one, at that. It was the girl he met at the rooftop. The girl who smokes.

She was disinfecting Mishima’s wounds on his face slowly with a frown. Even though she had her hoodie up, he could still see her hair cascading down. The shining black hair that compliments her eyes.

_Her purple eyes._

First time he saw her eyes, he was immediately captivated. It was the prettiest thing he had ever seen that he was made speechless. Hence the awkward conversation they had on the rooftop. That day, the moment he was about to head back inside the school with Ryuji, he noticed a the smell of tobacco coming in with the wind. Afraid someone was listening in on his and Ryuji’s weird conversation, he took his time to check the source.

He wasn’t expecting to see a girl smoking at school like it wasn’t a problem.

He stood in front of her, waiting for her to notice his presence. He was ready to ask if she heard their talk as soon as she opened her eyes, but he was _definitely not ready_ to see a beautiful pair of purple eyes.

It was like an Amethyst rock.

But this was his first time seeing said pair of eyes filled with warmth and concern as she took care of her patient. This had him in disbelief, since all she gave him was the badass vibe with all her smoking and skipping class.

As Akira appreciate whatever she was doing more, he unconsciously leaned on the door too much and had it opened slightly. Startled, he quickly hid behind a pillar next to the infirmary, hoping the girl didn’t see him. It wasn’t because he’s scared of her or something, in fact, he really wants to get to know her. But he wasn’t ready yet to actually talk to her again without turning it into an awkward conversation like before.

A few seconds later, he saw her heading out with her hoodie on and head low. Her efforts in staying low didn’t really work because of her uniform, since everyone was wearing the PE uniform. Akira quickly followed her from behind, knowing that Mishima was safe enough to be left alone. She was walking towards the hall near the gym and stopped to talk to someone. She was talking with Ann, whose face got brighter than before when talking with her.

_Are they friends? Is she also in the second year?_

Before he could assess on anything else, he got a message from Ryuji to meet him at the vending machine to talk about their plan in taking Kamoshida down. Akira sighed, remembering that there was a more important thing to do rather than stalking a girl.

The vending machine wasn’t far, since it was right next to the hall heading to the gym. It was fairly secluded and empty, making it perfect for them to discuss their plan. Turns out calling the cops wasn’t a good option, seeing that they wouldn’t even believe about the castle. He wanted to face him head on, but causing trouble while on probation would definitely not end in just another expulsion, but also a future in juvie.

Ryuji and him then searched for one of the few faces that Ryuji actually remembers both name and class. But after probing him on and on, he wouldn’t spill. Only once his eyes was full of hope and his mask breaks, thinking that the two of them have proof. After learning that moving together would be less efficient, they decided to split up to cover more grounds.

Roaming around the school while avoiding attention sure wasn’t easy, especially if you have a criminal record label right on your very self. The other students were wary, _and they sure are chatty._ Akira even already hears about Ryuji walking around school “threatening” the volleyball club members. On his journey, he found himself walking back on the first floor. Hoping to see the purple eyed girl, he took a glance at the spot she was last seen in. But alas he only found Ann talking with another girl. Probably a volleyball club member, what with all the bruises.

The first year member was much more weak to pressure than the third year. Akira even got a lead because of his slip up. But who would’ve guessed, the name he gave was none other than Mishima, the unconscious guy who got beaten up by the castle’s king.

But before he could even tell Ryuji about their new lead, the school bell rang and school was already over. He walked back to the vending machine, waiting for Ryuji to regroup. Taking his time to choose a drink to buy, he spotted the girl with the purple eyes walking in the nearby hall. But before he could even register where she was going, somebody called out to him.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

It was Ann Takamaki.

“What is it?”

The platinum haired girl eyed him for a while, before crossing her arms, “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all.”

_What is she talking about._

Ryuji finally arrived before he could reply to Ann, he sure seemed to get interrupted a lot today. “Whaddya want with him?” Ryuji came to the rescue.

The both of them bickered at each other, spouting things like it’s not each other’s problem and all. They look like a cat and a dog fighting. Akira could see Ryuji’s pained expression from one of Ann’s remarks, _he looks like he’s actually holding back something._

“I’m warning you, just in case.” Ann sighed, “That’s all.”

He could hear concerns in her words, and a genuine one. After she left, Akira finally managed to ask Ryuji, “Do you know her?”

The blondie explained that they were in the same middle school, but he proceeds to avert the topic and continue their plan. He explained about Mishima, him getting Kamoshida’s “special coaching”, and his many bruises.

Ryuji agreed, “Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.”

“Last time I saw he was in the infirmary, still unconscious.” Akira said as they head up. But it was no use, since he wasn’t there anymore. The nurse only told them that Mishima had woken up and decided to go home for the day. At that, the both of them then rushed to the school’s entrance.

The beaten up boy was walking with his head down and slouched back, as if trying to blend in with the floor, hoping no one to see him.

Ryuji got to him first, “Hey, got a second?” and probably scared the poor boy.

The boy’s face was covered in old and new bruises and wounds. Akira could see the newly applied bandages that was most likely put on by the purple eyed girl. _How meticulous she is._

After a while, Mishima kept on denying whatever “accusations” that Ryuji throws at him. He looks at the verge of crying, hoping that the two troublesome boys would stop talking to him and draw anymore unwanted attention.

“They’re from practice!” Mishima defended as Ryuji blamed Kamoshida’s abuses for his other bruises.

Akira sighed, _this is going nowhere._ “Is he forcin’ you to be quiet?” Ryuji asked in genuine empathy.

Mishima must’ve noticed it too, as his confidence slightly breaks. “That’s…”

“What’s going on here?”

_Speak of the devil._

Kamoshida strides on to where they were, slowly looking at Mishima who cowers in fear of his presence. _Just like a predator._ His appearance brought along a few crowds of students hungry for gossips. Standing far from them but close enough to hear everything that transpired.

Kamoshida turned to the cowering boy, “Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?”

But before Mishima could even say anything, someone walked in on their conversation, appearing from behind the teacher, “Sorry, Mr. Kamoshida. I’m afraid Mishima here won’t be able to attend practice for today.”

_It was her._

She flicked her hair as she walked and approached Mishima. Her sudden arrival shook the four of them, _but mostly Mishima_. Putting her hands on the boy's shoulder, she looked at him and said, “He’s doing some work for me,” and turned her eyes at Kamoshida, “And _you’re_ distracting him.”

Her emphasizing caused him to slightly growl under his breath, not loud enough for the remaining spectators. This made Akira realized that some of the students started fleeing the moment she arrived. He smiled at the girl who had her hoodie off now, “And what kind of works is he doing?”

Releasing her hand off of Mishima’s shoulder, she crossed her arms and tilted her head, eyes mocking at Kamoshida, “And _why_ would you want to know?”

Kamoshida raised his eyebrow, putting concern into his voice, “Well, we can’t have students taking advantage of other students now, can we?” but he then scowled, “And why aren’t _you_ wearing your PE uniform, Hanazaki-san? You know we have a volleyball rally today.”

_Hanazaki. Her last name is Hanazaki._

Hanazaki shrugged nonchalantly, “Honestly, I couldn’t remember.” Which made Kamoshida scowl even more.

Akira then noticed at the PE teacher’s change of reactions. He noticed him slowly being open at being a jerk to the purple eyed girl. Unlike how he usually talks to the other students or the public. While he’s not being too hostile like he is to him and Ryuji, he’s not that flirty either like with the other girls.

The black haired girl put her hand again on Mishima’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly as a form of reassurance. “I’m only here to pick up Mishima, I barely had enough time to change when I got notified that the boy I’m supposed to pick up was knocked down unconscious by a certain someone on a certain event.” She turned to the mentioned boy and touched the wound on his cheek, “Look at his face, how am I going to work with such a face now?”

Mishima’s cheek turned beet red and Akira felt a pang in his chest as Io’s slender fingers stayed on the bandaged wound.

The sight of Kamoshida turning red was something no one in the real world have seen before, he seethed, “It’s clear he wasn’t paying attention to the game, that was his own fault.”

Akira looked at him in disbelief, _he’s so childish._

Kamoshida then turned to Mishima, glaring at him, “And what _work_ exactly are you doing for her?”

Io gave a gentle squeeze and dropped her hand, leaning on one leg. Akira was already suspicious about the whole interaction from the start. How could she have perfect timing, appearing right when Mishima needed to defend himself. By saying that Mishima was doing some “work” for her, Akira was one hundred percent sure that the girl was a bully. _But then what was that in the infirmary? Why was she so concerned about him? Was she his lover?_

Then she started talking about how she just got off work, _now that’s confusing._ He starts to believe that she tried to came in to the rescue and started spouting nonsense. Trying to deflect all questions from Mishima and redirecting it onto her. But now that the predator caught whiff of his prey, he’s waiting for the right time to pounce.

Akira was nervous, the air was tense. _What would Mishima answer this impromptu scenario?_

The boy lowered his gaze under the pressure of his teacher, but he managed to answer, with little confidence he had mustered up, “I was chosen to be Hanazaki-senpai’s partner for a photoshoot today from Vauge Magazine.”

Kamoshida’s eyes widen, Ryuji gaped, and Akira raised his eyebrow in disbelief as Hanazaki slightly smiled at his respond.

Not a second later, Kamoshida barked a laugh, “You? _Model?_ Huh!” he scoffed, “Must be some kind of mistake,”

At the comments and reactions, Mishima lowered his head even more, face red in embarrassment. This made Akira guilty of showing such a reaction, but who would believe that lie. Not that he’s saying Mishima’s ugly, but even Akira knew getting scouted as a model is so hard, especially for high end fashion magazines such as Vauge.

Just as Kamoshida finished barking, the girl got a call and she answered it, “Sorry, got caught up with a teacher, he’s not letting us go.” She explained.

Not a second later, she _threw_ her phone at Kamoshida, that took a few years out of Akira. As Kamoshida caught her phone, she then looked at him with her face saying ‘you go answer this’.

“Hello?” Kamoshida answered as he placed the phone by his ear, “Oh yes, I’m sorry that _one of my volleyball club member_ was working with her today,” he tried to emphasize as he grinned.

But instantly his face turned sour and his eyes widen, his arrogant stance now was deduced into something more submissive, _“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m truly sorry.”_ He unconsciously made a little bow at no one, “Yes I’ll be letting them go now, I’m sorry, _I’m truly sorry.”_

He reluctantly gave the phone back to Hanazaki, face red with fury and embarrassment. The girl answered the phone, “Yes manager, we’ll be taking our leave now.” She cuts off the call and then stared at Kamoshida, silently challenging him.

Akira stared at her, _wait, that wasn’t a lie?_

The teacher who was red in the face looked at her, and turned to Mishima who quickly glanced down, and back at her. He took a few seconds to breathe in and casually puts his acting skill back on. “Alright, do your best at work today, Hanazaki-san.” He casually approaches the girl, puts his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Akira, Ryuji, and even Mishima instantly tensed up at what he was doing. “If you ever want _personal_ advices, we could definitely schedule a meeting.”

 _This son of a bitch._ Akira cursed inside his head as his fist clenched. _I’m going to cut off that hand._

Then, she smirked. She _smirked._ This was the first time Akira had ever seen her face with something other than a straight-faced expression or even scrunched up in annoyance. She elegantly swiped the hands on her shoulder off and said, “I’m afraid I’m too busy to even consider that, but thank you for the offer Mr. Kamoshida.”

He gave her the death stare for a second before putting his mask back up and turned to Mishima with a sour face, “I’ll be looking forward to your result, Mishima.”

As Kamoshida was about to walk off, he noticed the two bystanders who were standing there all along the conversation. He smiled at Hanazaki, “Best not involve yourself with these to troublemakers, wouldn’t want them to dirty your records.”

Akira cringed at his choice of words, though he has accepted with what happened to him, hearing offending comments were still hard to not take to heart. He could also feel Ryuji shuffled next to him, ready to counter Kamoshida’s comments. But he wasn’t fast enough as Kamoshida took off to whoever knows where, probably the gymnasium to kill off some steam. Akira silently pray as the rest of the volleyball team members doesn’t get an even worse “training”.

The purple eyed girl sighed as she brushed her hands through her hair, she then looked at Mishima, “I’m glad you read my note,”

At the comment, Mishima widen his eyes in surprise, “That was _you,_ senpai?”

Hanazaki nodded as she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the entrance’s door, she pushed him lightly, “Go home and rest, I’ll tell my manager we’ll do the photoshoot at another date,”

The dark blue haired boy turned back at her as he was even more shocked from before, _“Wait, that’s also real!?”_

Akira was confused at his reaction, _wasn’t it real? What’s going on?_

Hanazaki leaned on one of her leg and crossed her arms, “Well, of course.” She lightly pushed his back again, “ _Now go,_ hurry. Before he comes back,”

Mishima then walked out of school, but not before he looked at Akira and Ryuji with his eyes wide, as if asking if what had happened was even real and he’s still not unconscious. Hanazaki had one hand in her jacket’s pocket and one hand waving at the boy.

After Mishima was out of reach, she sighed and brushed her hands through her hair again, _must be a sign of frustration._

What Akira didn’t expect was that she turned to _him,_ “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from Kamoshida?”

Before he could respond, he could hear Ryuji commenting, “ _Wait, dude. You know senpai?”_

_Oh yeah, she’s a senpai._

Akira dodged his question and turned his attention back to the mystery girl from the rooftop, he wasn’t expecting to talk with her _now,_ of all times. But for starters, Akira wasn’t really that nervous anymore after seeing what just happened. He was about to answer her question like a normal person, but sometimes what the heart wants wasn’t really what the brain wants.

So instead, he asked a question back at her, “You’re a model?”

 _Fu- you’re so stupid Akira._ He mentally face palmed himself. He takes back what he said about not being nervous anymore.

This time, the girl was taken aback. She answered him with a small smirk, _a pretty one,_ and mumbled, “Well that’s refreshing.” Not a second after, she dropped her smirk, answering his question, “Yes, I’m a model. What? You’re going to tell on me what you saw yesterday?”

Ryuji peeped in, “What happened yesterday?” he looked at Akira for answers.

The girl finally turned to Ryuji, eyeing him from top to bottom, making the blondie squirmed in his place, she asked Akira, “Tis the loud guy you were with?”

Akira only sighed and decided to nod, afraid of what he would say when he opens his mouth. This causing Ryuji to become more confused and looked at the both of them.

Hanazaki turned her attention back to Akira, “Whatever it is you’re going to do about Kamoshida, best not be too rash about it.” She now looked at the both of them, face still expressionless, but with a tinge of concern, “Plan your actions, calculate your steps, perfect your skills, and when you’re ready, then you can go for the kill. Hence the hunter becomes the huntee, and the huntee finally gets their revenge.”

Her advice made Ryuji taken aback, unsure of how he should feel about her thoughts on Kamoshida. Akira, on the other hand, was sure that they found the perfect person with the same sentiments as them.

He smirked at her, “Weren’t you also being rash back there too, senpai? Actively defying everything he said and even covering up for his club’s member?”

He’s sure he got her taken aback with the sudden change in approach, she skilfully feigned ignorance at his remarks, “What on earth are you talking about? I was simply worried about my modeling partner for the day,” but then she smirked a little back at him, which made his heart flutter, “It has got nothing to do with how Kamoshida’s a bastard,”

She waved them off and walked out of school before saying, “Best to go home now, trains are still in chaos with the latest accident.”

The two boys stood there, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Akira was the first one to snap out of his trance, he turned to Ryuji and asked, “What’s her name?”

Ryuji looked at him like he has two heads, “What the hell, you talked to her and you don’t even know her name?”

Akira shook his head, but still looked eagerly at Ryuji, waiting to get a name.

Ryuji sighed, “Her name’s Io Hanazaki.”

The boy nodded, slowly submerged in a train of thoughts.

Io _Hanazaki. What a pretty name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it a long chapter? yes, it was. and i hoped it reached your expectations ><
> 
> expect another update very much soon!
> 
> don't forget to give kudos and comments and subscribe to be notified when i give an update
> 
> xoxo


	5. The Vow and Yongen-Jaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is quite the filler, so i added a bit of backstories about Io and her family, but just a bit to not spoil everything
> 
> teehee

** 14 April 20XX **

Things weren’t turning great ever since her venture to the castle and the recent event with Mishima. She’s feeling restless ever since and fighting shadows in mementos weren’t really helping much. Io wanted to go back to Kamoshida’s castle and try to find anything that would put an end to this, but Ama said it would be too dangerous to go alone.

She’s too tired to go to school and deal with Kamoshida, so she accepted a photoshoot for today located in Yongen-Jaya for the whole day. She notified her manager and quickly gets ready, reminding Natsu and also informing Tora.

“Natsu, go and get ready. We have a photoshoot at 9,” Io warned as she entered his room.

Natsu Hanazaki. The youngest of the Hanazaki siblings is just in his middle school. Being three years younger than Io and five years younger than Tora, he was actually the tallest. Unlike his brother, he’s more quiet, even more than his sister. He prefers to stay in the sidelines and let his older siblings do the talking.

Everyone in the household is talented, and not to mention Natsu. At his young age, he is already a renown fashion designer amongst the adults. Initially, they wouldn’t take him seriously, they said his style wasn’t quite there yet. Until something changed within him and he finally revealed his true self.

Having his own fashion line made him the famous child prodigy. Though his appearance looks nothing like a child now. The boy who stands before Io is tall and buff. His wavy black hair and purple eyes are the signs of the Hanazaki children.

The boy standing in the middle of his room was making a set of clothe patterns, _probably for his new clothing theme._ He was too into it that he didn’t noticed Io coming in. His sister sighed and stood in front of the table, tilting her head, “Natsu, we have a photoshoot at 9.”

Natsu finally noticed his sister and nodded at her, cleaning up his table as he goes and get prepared. His presence was needed in this photoshoot. Other than the fact that this photoshoot was wearing his clothing brand, he’s somewhat of Io’s personal stylist.

The clothes Io wears outside of the usual school uniform always come from Natsu.

Someone rang the intercom, when Io took a look, it was her manager, Daichi Kageyama. He’s been her manager for so long that he feels like family, another older brother. She pressed the button and allowed Daichi to enter the elevator to their floor.

Upon opening the door, he sang, “Daichi’s here! Are you all ready yet?” and Natsu who just got out of the shower and sprinted to his room. He chuckled, “You’ve got five more minutes, Natsu!”

Daichi kept looking around, searching for someone. Io was just sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on an apple, “Tora-nii went to his shooting location already, Daichi-nii,”

The tall lean guy had his hair on a ponytail, he sighed, “Why is it so hard to see him these days,”

Io shrugged, “He’s shooting the last episode of his movie, not that you’ll see him after the shooting ends anyway, since his schedule is already packed.” She explained as she sees the calendar pinned on the fridge.

It was what the siblings agree together, writing down their photoshoot dates, meetings with clients, or even an after party. They do this to notify each other of their schedule. A few minutes later, Natsu was ready and they headed towards Daichi’s car.

The car ride was smooth as always, she preferred to ride around together with Daichi than a random chauffeur that her parents assigned her. This ride was more comfortable.

The studio wasn’t big, and it was intentionally that way. This photoshoot goes with the theme; bikers. So the majority of the shoot got her in biker shorts while leaning on a motorcycle on the streets. Or with fishnets stockings and some cropped jacket and biker gloves. In the studio she would go with the hangout spot idea, sprawled on the sofa, fixing her bike, or just playing pool with other members.

It was already lunch time when Io checked her phone, she turned to see Natsu walking towards her, she looked up to her little brother and tilted her head, waiting for him to talk first.

The younger sibling grabbed her sleeves lightly and slowly said, “Let’s eat curry,”

She smiled at his request and patted him before she walks over to Daichi, “Kageyama-san, we’re going to a nearby café for lunch, if it is alright with you,”

Daichi grinned, “Sure, just be back when it’s time for the second set, alright.” He waved them off before yelling, “Be careful, yeah? If anything happened to you guys, Tora would kill me no doubt,” He shudders, "Or maybe he'll torture me first,"

Io gave him an okay gesture and walked with Natsu towards Leblanc, a café they usually frequent near here. The girl couldn’t remember when was the last time she visited, since she was getting pretty busy with work, school, and the bastard Kamoshida. The bell jingles and Sojiro was sitting there playing crosswords. At the sound and people coming, he puts down the newspaper and welcomed them, only to be surprised.

“Io-chan?” he asked, and when the other sibling enters he was even more surprised, “Natsu?”

Io smiled, “Hey Boss, long time no see,” she sat down at the counter, with the taller guy following right beside her. “Natsu said he misses your curry,”

The old man chuckled, “Guess you miss my curry more than me huh, kid?”

Natsu smirked and shook his head, “I miss your nagging too, old man,”

Sojiro laughed at him, and he quickly prepares the two curries for the starving kids right in front of him. Natsu drooled at the smell of his curry, as Io also looks at the old man cooking the best curry she had ever tasted. With their plates in front each of them, they dig in like starved cavemen.

“So, what brings you guys here?” Sojiro asked as he starts to make Io’s favorite coffee blend and Natsu’s hot chocolate, “And even without Tora,”

Io gulped down before she answered, “Tora-nii has work,” she hummed, “While we also have work nearby too, and since we’re here, Natsu said curry would be best for lunch,”

Natsu gulped down his spoonful of curry, “And breakfast and dinner too,” he joked.

A hearty laugh was heard from the man behind the counter, he served them their drinks and thanked them, saying business is as quiet as always. “You guys are always welcome here,”

After they talked and ate their lunch, Io and Natsu went back to set, before Io saying that she’ll come back here after she’s finished. Sojiro is a sweetheart. The Hanazaki siblings stumbled upon Leblanc a few years earlier, probably the first year Sojiro opened the café. The trio had went for an aimless walk in one of their free times together. They had to thank a white cat that somehow led them to the café, and since then, the three of them would always go there together whenever they have free time.

Just like how Daichi was a stranger at first, Sojiro slowly became a part of their family. That’s why Natsu was so open and comfortable to him. To the three of them, he was like that fatherly figure they sometimes need in trying times.

The whole time of the second set, Natsu was drowning in his sketch book, previously saying how Sojiro’s curry has given him inspiration and that he needs to quickly sketch them down.

Hours after the photoshoot finished, Io changed into her regular outfit. A black denim shorts, cropped black tank top, white bucket hat, a pair of combat boots, and her favorite half black and half white windbreaker.

Some people think that her outfit might be a bit too much to be worn daily, or as a regular outfit for a simple outing. But this was something she had to obey, as it being one of the rules her parents set for her. Even outside of work, she still had to wear fashionable outfits to promote more of her figure and talent at modeling. Thus she’s very grateful for her siblings since they compromised so much for her.

It was Tora’s ideas to let Natsu be in charge of her everyday wardrobe, instead of their mother, saying that it’ll help both Io and Natsu. So ever since the deal was made, Natsu made it his number one priority to make the most comfortable clothing for Io while still maintaining that “showbiz” glamor their mother was seeking for.

Most of Natsu’s clothing line was actually made with Io and Tora as a base. One time in an interview, he said that his older siblings were his source of inspiration and goal. That was the sweetest thing the two oldest Hanazaki siblings could ever hear from him and it made their hearts melt. Even Daichi wasn’t immune to Natsu’s shy but very caring side for his two siblings.

After she informed Daichi that she would go home by herself that day and he could go with Natsu first, she made her walk back towards the café, greeting the old man and the still empty café. _When was the last time I went here?_

 _‘It was such a long time, probably a month ago?’_ Ama finally appeared.

She hummed as an acknowledgment as she greeted Sojiro. She took off her bucket hat and windbreaker, put it aside as she sat down at the counter, asking for another cup of her favorite coffee blend. The Salvadoran Pacamara. It wasn’t a secret that she loves her coffee sweet, so this blend is perfect with its' chocolate notes hanging as an aftertaste.

 _I’m so in love with this blend, and somehow only Sojiro gets it right,_ she hummed as she happily sips her coffee.

Ama chuckled, _‘As I recall, even Tora failed in persuading you that his blend was on par with Boss’'_

Io and Sojiro talked a lot more, mostly about work and how the three siblings are faring with life. Time went by and she thinks that it’s probably time to go home, but after she finishes her coffee and maybe do a bit brainstorming about how to stop Kamoshida.

Since, he _is_ the source of her frustration.

She doesn’t really know how to stop him, with no evidence, she’s guarantee for a failure. She knows that all the adults involved were turning a blind eye on Kamoshida’s doings. And all those times she could only lighten their injuries with medicine or covering for them like she did with Mishima.

She couldn’t even count how many times she had to act in secret to stop Kamoshida from dragging the girls to an ill-fated future. But she also doesn’t want to think how many times she _weren’t_ able to stop those acts.

Io was no super hero. She thought that the things she could at least do is to lighten the burden and save the damsel in distress.

Not until Akira came into her life.

He was the very catalyst that the school needed to stop Kamoshida’s misdoings.

Well, him and the findings of Kamoshida’s cognitive castle, that is.

But as she lets her mind wander around and closes her eyes, she heard the bell jingles and Sojiro’s, “Oh, you’re back,”

Sipping her coffee, she lets him greet whoever it was, until she heard a certain familiar voice.

“Senpai?”

_Speak of the devil and in he walks._

“You,”

She took a look at Akira, in his school uniform, but it was pretty late since school finished, so maybe he had a short adventure here and there. Akira also happened to be eyeing her, before he glanced away, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Sojiro suddenly remembered upon hearing the word ‘senpai’, “Oh right. You’re a student at Shujin too,” he rubbed the back of his head. “You know her?” he asked Akira who answered with a weak, “More or less,” still not looking at her.

This caused Io to tilt her head at Sojiro, causing him to sigh, “You better not be causing her trouble,”

Io could see Akira silently shuffle so very little, a common reaction upon hearing something we don’t quite like, and Io chuckled softly, “It’s okay, he’s been nothing but fun,”

Why Akira's here and Sojiro acting as his guardian was another thing to ask later, since she doesn't really like to probe into private matters. Her chuckle must’ve been quite the something, since Akira froze up and look at her so intensely that Io hurriedly finishes her coffee and stood up. “Looks like it’s time for me to go home,” She puts on her bucket hat and then her windbreaker, before asking Sojiro for the bill.

Sojiro only shook his head, smiling and said, “It’s on the house, save it for the next time you visit, it’s been so long since the last,”

Io could only gave him an apologetic smile, “Sorry, work and school has been too much lately,”

The old man nodded and turned to Akira, “Hey kid, walk her to the station will you,”

And so he did.

* * *

** Akira’s side **

After the wild goose chase with Ann at the station and a sudden visit to Big Bang Burger, Akira has been nothing but drained. With how Ann was so agitated with her phone call, mentions of a teacher, she could guess it was from Kamoshida. And knowing more victims are being targeted, harassed, and even blackmailed like Ann, he became more frustrated.

Especially after he heard from Ann that Io has always been there whenever she’s depressed about Kamoshida. She told him that she felt guilty for always relying on Io, that she doesn’t want to burden her with her problems. But Io always somehow managed to appear and save her.

She told Akira how she was always saved from Kamoshida’s disgusting advanced.

This made Akira restless, mostly because he remembered how Kamoshida also treats Io. _Is she also one of his victims? Are there times she couldn’t defend herself like that time_

After comforting Ann and promising that he would also do his part of justice, he went back home. But his trip home was filled with nothing but Io. He’s been getting restless mainly because he didn’t see her even once today.

Even after the talk with Morgana on the rooftop, he deliberately waited alone and went to her usual spot. But he was greeted with nothing, not even a single hint saying that she’s been here. All he could think was that maybe she had work, or she had to stay home, anything but being caught by Kamoshida.

So Akira didn’t really expect to see her sitting at Leblanc’s counter looking very beautiful all the while sipping her drink.

Even if he could only see her side profile, he knew well that it was her. He knows that face very much since it’s engraved into his mind since the very first day he saw it at the rooftop.

But the day was really weird, and a talking cat would pretty much be a dream. So he’s afraid this was just him daydreaming about her. He was then greeted with those enchanting purple eyes, knocking him back to reality.

That was the time he took to actually assess her whole being. Her legs now on full view topped with a pair of combat boots. And her usually hidden arms are now in perfect view, the tank top revealing her toned arms and midriff. He also could see small lines forming what seems to be her well-defined abs.

At the same time, he could feel his pants tighten, causing discomfort for him as she also eyed him for a while. He turned away, hoping she wouldn’t see his growing tent for her as his mind was filled with the thoughts of her beautiful figure. He’s embarrassed to know that he was just ogling her.

He couldn’t follow the flow of conversation, as he tried his best to calm his mind, heart, and body down. _Well, this is hard._

Akira finally came back to reality as Sojiro warned him not to cause trouble for her. And the thought of causing trouble for _her_ is already troubling enough, he wouldn’t dare to actually do it. But he was taken aback by a sudden feminine chuckle that came from her.

“It’s okay, he’s been nothing but fun,”

This made his heart flutter. Either it was because of her captivating chuckle or the mere fact that she actually enjoys his company.

After that, he eagerly walked her to the station. He was actually wondering what she was doing here in Yongen. Sojiro and her seemed to also know each other. _The last time? Is she a frequent customer? Are they related? Will she come back to Leblanc? What did she do today?_

So many questions filled his mind but not a single one got out of his mouth. And he was beaten to it by the lady walking besides him.

“Akira, was it?”

The sudden mention of his name was enough to shock him, he wasn’t really expecting her to use his first name right from the start. _But did we even introduce each other? Though it feels nice hearing her say my name._

Io must’ve noticed at his startled reaction, “Sorry, I don’t really know your last name, or would you prefer me to call you ‘you’?”

He turned his head, “No!” a bit too eager, and suddenly he was embarrassed, “It’s okay, Akira’s fine.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back at the street ahead.

She chuckled, _again_ , “Alright, then call me Io,”

“Io senpai?”

She shook her head, “Without the senpai, I don’t like it.”

He took a moment, before he looked at her and said, “Io?”

Her name perfectly rolled out of his tongue, it has a nice ring to it. And saying her name like this makes it feel like they’ve gotten closer, and not just a mere senior and junior kind of relationship.

“Better,” she nodded.

The walk returned to silent, but it was a comfortable one. One that is usually quite hard to achieve with anyone. Until Akira finally found the courage and said, “You weren’t in school,”

Io shrugged, “I had work, here in Yongen.”

This time Akira mumbled to himself, “So you’re really a model…”

Io laughed, for a second it startled Akira, but it felt like music to his ears, as she said, “You really don’t know me, do you?”

All the while he was mesmerized by her laugh, he looks at her curiously. This time he’s a little bit embarrassed, “Is it weird?” and even remembering how Ryuji couldn’t believe that he doesn’t know her.

He hoped it was nothing that big of a deal, he wasn’t really the type to indulge in fashion, since his passion sticks with coffee.

Io shook her head, “It’s refreshing, mostly boys around our age and men in general remembers me or at least my face,” she hummed, “Since I appear in a lot of magazines,”

She took a step in front of Akira and gave him a genuine smile, “That’s why it’s new to hear that someone doesn’t recognized me,” she looked at him earnestly, “It makes me feel like a normal person…”

Akira blushed at how close they were standing together. She was tall for the average girl, one of her asset as a model, he guessed. But he was taller, even if it’s just a bit. But it gave him the leverage of looking through her long eyelashes and straight to her purple eyes. He took the courage and simply stared at her eyes, slowly drowning himself in the pool of amethyst.

But just as he was starting, Io backed away, “See you at school, Akira.”

She waved at him and walked towards the sea of people in the train station.

The black haired boy was left there, standing still in awe as he watched her walk away. He then hears another familiar voice in his head.

_I am **thou** , thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow…_

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion_

_that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the World Persona_

_I have **obtained** the winds of blessing that_

_Shall lead to **freedom** and new power…_

Akira whispered to himself, _“The world…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated ><  
> how about subscribing to get notified whenever I update? sound's like a good deal, yeah?
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> oh and in case you're wondering, here are some pointers
> 
> "[insert text]" : this is normal conversations  
> ‘[insert italic text]’ : this is the personas talking  
> insert italic text : this is the character talking to themselves
> 
> i hope you get it! peace out!


End file.
